The transporting, storing, dispensing, and returning/disposal of medical supplies and medications is a daunting task in view of the complexity of modern healthcare systems. Any system or method for serving this industry must provide security and traceability, as well as provide an easy platform for incorporating the system into the daily routine for healthcare professionals.
Electronically controlled locking bins may be used in a variety of applications, including but not limited to storing medical devices, prescription drugs, jewelry and other small valuables, as well as other articles where access must be monitored and tightly controlled.